1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle underbody structure, and in particular to a vehicle underbody structure of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, with respect to a vehicle underbody structure of an automobile, a configuration has been known where a fuel tank is disposed at one side of a rear propeller shaft and at the side where the front propeller shaft is positioned, and where an exhaust muffler (also called a “silencer”) is disposed at the other side of the rear propeller shaft.
However, when the fuel tank and the exhaust muffler are attached to frame members of the vehicle body, the points at which vibrations are inputted to the vehicle body increase when the fuel tank and the exhaust muffler are fixed to different frame members. As a result, the noise vibration characteristics of the vehicle body become worse unless measures to counter the noise vibration are taken with respect to the frame members. For this reason, by taking measures to counter the noise vibration with respect to the frame members, the vehicle body weight increases when the noise vibration characteristics of the vehicle body are improved.